touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Musica de juegos oficiales
TH01 東方靈異伝　～ Highly Responsive to Prayer thumb|left|315 px|Pantalla principal A Sacred Lot thumb|left|315 px|Tema de los niveles 1-4, Infierno (Jigoku) Niveles 16-19: Eternal Shrine Maiden thumb|left|315 px|Tema de Shingyoku: The Positive and Negative thumb|left|335 px|Tema del Mundo Demoníaco (Makai) Niveles 6-9: Highly Responsive to Prayers thumb|left|335 px|Tema del Infierno (Jigoku) Niveles 6-9: Strange Oriental Discourse thumb|left|335 px|Tema de YuugenMagan y Mima: Angel's Legend thumb|left|335 px|Tema del Mundo Demoníaco (Makai) Niveles 11-14: Oriental Magician thumb|left|335 px|Tema del Infierno (Jigoku) Niveles 11-14: Blade of Banishment thumb|left|335 px|Tema de Elis y Kikuri: Magic Mirror thumb|left|335 px|Tema del Mundo Demoníaco (Makai) Niveles 16-19: the Legend of KAGE thumb|left|335 px|Tema 1 de la fase final del Mundo Demoníaco (Makai) / primer tema de Sariel: Now, Until the Moment You Die thumb|left|335 px|Tema 2 de la fase final del Mundo Demoníaco (Makai) / primer tema de Sariel: Let's Die All Together thumb|left|335 px|Tema de la fase final del Infierno (Jigoku) / tema de Konngara: Swordsman of a Distant Star thumb|left|335 px|Tema del final: Iris TH02　東方封魔録　～ the Story of Eastern Wonderland thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px full|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px TH03　東方夢時空　～ Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream thumb|center|335 px|modo seleccion thumb|center|335 px|3 - Touhou Yourendan thumb|center|335 px|4 - Reincarnation thumb|center|335 px|5 - Dim. Dream thumb|center|335 px|6 - Tabula rasa ~ Kuuhaku Shoujo thumb|center|335 px|7 - Maniacal Princess thumb|center|335 px|8 - Yume Shoushitsu ~ Lost Dream thumb|center|335 px|9 - Mugen Yuugi ~ Dream War thumb|center|335 px|10 - Mahou Kessen! ~ Fight it out!! thumb|center|335 px|11 - Sailor of Time thumb|center|335 px|12 - Strawberry crisis thumb|center|335 px|13 - Hitouitsu Mahou Sekai Ron thumb|center|335 px|14 - Mahou Kane Ai thumb|center|335 px|15 - Kuon no Yume thumb|center|335 px|16 - Touhou ni Aoi Sora thumb|center|335 px|17 - Eien no Mangetsu thumb|center|335 px|18 - Maple Dream thumb|center|335 px|19 - Reijin no Kyuujitsu thumb|center|335 px|20 - You Win ... thumb|center|335 px|21 - Game Over thumb|center|335 px|22 - Toki no Kaze thumb|center|335 px|23 - Starbow Dream thumb|center|335 px|24 - Phantasmagoria ~ Hataraki Mono de Hi ga Kurete TH04　東方幻想郷　～ Lotus Land Story thumb|center|335 px|1 - Touhou Gensoukyou ~ Lotus Land thumb|center|335 px| 2 - Witching Dream thumb|center|335 px|3 - Selene's light thumb|center|335 px|4 - Soushoku Ikusa ~ Decoration Battle thumb|center|335 px|5 - Break the Sabbath thumb|center|335 px|6 - Kurenai Kyoukyoku ~ Scarlet Phoneme thumb|center|335 px|7 - Bad Apple!! thumb|center|335 px|8 - Rei Ikusa ~ Perdition crisis thumb|center|335 px|9 - Alice Maestra thumb|center|335 px|10 - Shoujo Kisoukyoku ~ Capriccio thumb|center|335 px|11 - Hoshi no Utsuwa ~ Casket of Star thumb|center|335 px|12 - Lotus Love thumb|center|335 px|13 - Nemureru Kyoufu ~ Sleeping Terror thumb|center|335 px|14 - Dream Land thumb|center|335 px|15 - Yuu Yume ~ Inanimate Dream thumb|center|335 px|16 - Kinjizaru o Enai Yuugi thumb|center|335 px|17 - Maid Gensou ~ Icemilk Magic thumb|center|335 px|18 - Kawaii Akuma ~ Innocence thumb|center|335 px|19 - Days thumb|center|335 px|20 - Peaceful thumb|center|335 px|21 - Arcadian thumb|center|335 px|22 - Gensou no Juunin thumb|center|335 px|23 - Lotus Road thumb|center|335 px|24 - Dreamy pilot thumb|center|335 px|25 -Incomplete Plot thumb|center|335 px|26 - Border Land thumb|center|335 px|27 - Magic Shop of Raspberry thumb|center|335 px|28 - Crescent Dream TH05　東方怪綺談　～ Mystic Square thumb|center|335 px|1 - Kaikidan ~ Mystic Square thumb|center|335 px|2 - Dream Express thumb|center|335 px|3 - Mahou Jin ~ Magic Square thumb|center|335 px|4 - Musou Jikuu thumb|center|335 px|5 - Reiten ~ Spiritual Heaven thumb|center|335 px|6 - Romantic Children thumb|center|335 px|7 - Plastic Mind thumb|center|335 px|8 - Maple Wise thumb|center|335 px|9 - Kindan no Mahou ~ Forbidden Magic thumb|center|335 px|10 - Shinku no Shoujo ~ Crimson Dead!! thumb|center|335 px|11 - Uragiri no Shoujo ~ Judas Kiss thumb|center|335 px|12 - the Last Judgement thumb|center|335 px|13 - Kanashiki Ningyou ~ Doll of Miserye thumb|center|335 px|14 - Sekai no Hate ~ World's End thumb|center|335 px|15 - Shinwa Gensou ~ Infinite Being thumb|center|335 px|16 - Fushigi no Kuni no Alice thumb|center|335 px|17 - Grimoire of Alice thumb|center|335 px|18 - Jinja thumb|center|335 px|19 - Endless thumb|center|335 px|20 - Kuon no Rakuen thumb|center|335 px| 21 - Mystic Dream thumb|center|335 px|22 - Peaceful Romancer thumb|center|335 px|23 - Tamashii no Yasuramu Tokoro TH06　東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil thumb|center|335 px|Tittle Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 1 thumb|center|335 px|Rumia's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 2 thumb|center|335 px|Cirno's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 3 thumb|center|335 px|Hong's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 4 thumb|center|335 px|Patchouli's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 5 thumb|center|335 px|Sakuya's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage Final thumb|center|335 px|Remilia's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Flandre's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Flandre's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Ending Theme thumb|center|335 px|Staff Roll Theme Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ''' '''Título original: 東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Peso: '''122 MB '''Formato: mp3 CBR 320 Kbps Rip de la música del juego -GST/BGM-. No oficial. Tracklist 01 A Dream that is more Scarlet than Red 02 A Soul that is Red, like a Ground Cherry 03 Apparitions Stalk the Night 04 Lunate Elf 05 Tomboyish Girl in Love 06 Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea 07 Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 08 Voile, the Magic Library 09 Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room 10 The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood 11 Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial 12 The Young Descendant of Tepes 13 Septette for a Dead Princess 14 The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls 15 U.N. Owen was Her? 16 An Eternity that is More Transient than Scarlet 17 Crimson Tower ~ Eastern Dream... ' Descarga por Mediafire' Fuente : Tohou No Sekai TH07　東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom thumb|center|335 px|Titlle Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 1 Theme thumb|center|335 px|Letty Witherock's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 2 Theme thumb|center|335 px|Chen's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 3 Theme thumb|center|335 px|Alice Margatroid's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 4 Theme thumb|center|335 px|Prismriver's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage 5 Theme thumb|center|335 px|Youmu's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage Final thumb|center|335 px|Yuyuko's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Yuyuko's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Stage Extra thumb|center|335 px|Ran's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Phantasm Stage thumb|center|335 px|Yukari's Theme thumb|center|335 px|Ending Theme thumb|center|335 px|Staff Roll Theme TH07.5　東方萃夢想　～ Immaterial and Missing Power thumb|center|335 px|Titlle Theme thumb|center|335 px|Hakurei Theme 1 thumb|center|335 px|Hakurei Theme 2 thumb|center|335 px|Kirisame Theme 1 thumb|center|335 px|Kirisame Theme 2 thumb|center|335 px|Scarlet Theme 1 thumb|center|335 px|Scarlet Theme 2 thumb|center|335 px|Margatroid Theme 1 thumb|center|335 px|Margatroid Theme 2 thumb|center|335 px|Library Theme 1 thumb|center|335 px|Library Theme 2 thumb|center|335 px|Kompaku Theme 1 thumb|center|335 px|Kompaku Theme 2 thumb|center|335 px|Mansion Theme thumb|center|335 px|Yuyuko Theme thumb|center|335 px|Hakurei Theme 3 thumb|center|335 px|Yukari Theme thumb|center|335 px|Suika Theme thumb|center|335 px|Ending Theme thumb|center|335 px|Credits Theme TH08　東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|left|270 pxthumb|right|270 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335px thumb|left|280 pxthumb|right|270 px thumb|center|335 px --- thumb|center|335px thumb|center|335 px TH09　東方花映塚　～ Phantasmagoria of Flower View TH09.5　東方文花帖　～ Shoot the Bullet TH10　東方風神録　～ Mountain of Faith TH10.5　東方緋想天　～ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody thumb|center|335px Main Menu thumb|center|335px Pre- Battle Theme thumb|center|335px Hakurai Temple's Stage Theme thumb|center|335px Sakuya Izayoi's Theme TH11　東方地霊殿　～ Subterranean Animism thumb|center|355 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px *'TEJ' : Titulo en Japonés TH12　東方星蓮船　～ Undefined Fantastic Object TH12.3　東方非想天則　～ 超弩級ギニョルの謎を追え (Touhou Hisoutensoku) TH12.5　ダブルスポイラー　～ 東方文花帖 (Double Spoiler) TH12.8　妖精大戦争　～ 東方三月精 (Fairy Wars) TH13　東方神霊廟 (Ten Desires) TH13.5　東方心綺楼 (Hopeless Masquerade) TH14 東方輝針城 (Double Dealing Character) TH15 東方紺珠伝 ~ Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Música